


I Can Still Feel

by AmandaBaker852



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: In the aftermath of ‘Unbound’, Detective Kennex meets another person whose life was changed by Danica. Kennex/OC. WARNING: Contains mature content.
Relationships: John Kennex/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Can Still Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Almost Human belongs to Fox, not myself. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**This is a warning that this story contains mature content.**  
This work is a gift to lawsomeantics38 as a thank you for beta reading.

Chapter One

Some days, Kennex enjoyed being a cop. Other days, like the very long one he and Dorian had just experienced, made him question why he had decided to come back to work after his medical leave. Yes, Danica had been eventually destroyed, but Dorian’s creator had not been seen since he had left the precinct. Although Dorian had thought that Nigel had gone over the Wall in order to build his own fleet of 500 androids without being tracked, Kennex had thought that idea was too crazy. Wherever Doctor Vaughn was now, Kennex hoped that he never found out what the doctor planned to do with all those androids. 500 XRNs would be a major terrorist threat, he grimly thought.

He motioned to the bartender of McQuaid’s to refill his drink. The other man put a refill of beer in front of him swiftly.

“This drink is courtesy of the black-haired woman sitting at the last bar stool on the right. She said no cop should be drinking alone tonight,” the tattooed blonde man said. 

Before Kennex could reply, he walked off to serve another customer. Intrigued, Kennex gazed down the bar. A black-haired woman with Asian features who looked to be in her late thirties sat at the last bar stool on the right. She wore black jeans and a grey blouse with flat black shoes. A brown ankle-length jacket was hung over the back of the stool. While her slender hands clutched a craft beer bottle, there was very little else remarkable about her. She’s the kind of woman that tends to blend into the background, Kennex thought. ‘I wonder how she knew I was a cop,’ he thought. Then again, anyone who drank here often knew this bar was frequented by cops. He’d declined a few offers from badge bunnies himself since he had returned to work. But he was enough of a regular at McQuaid’s to know this woman didn’t fall into that category. He picked up his drink and made his way over to sit on the barstool beside her. 

“Hi. So why did you buy me a drink? I’m John, by the way,” he introduced himself. She turned her head to look at him. Her grey eyes met his own brown gaze.

“Hi John, I’m Lisa. This was my brother’s favourite bar. His name was Peter Lee. Two years ago he was killed by that XRN that was displayed on Green Street. I warned him when he joined that being on the police force would likely end up with him in the morgue, and unfortunately, I was right. So I decided to come down here tonight to toast to his memory,” she informed him. Without thinking, Kennex clinked glasses with her then took a long swallow of his drink. He hadn’t personally known all of the 26 cops Danica had killed over those 3 days, but he knew that he never wanted to see such loss of life again. Lisa sighed deeply.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have unloaded on you like that when you probably came here to forget your troubles. If you want to be alone, I’ll be quiet,” she continued. Kennex looked at Lisa again.

“I can’t say anything official until the case is closed, but off the record, I can confirm that XRN has been destroyed by my partner and me.”

“So that’s why you look like you just went ten rounds in a boxing ring?” Her eyes widened a moment later. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. My mouth runs away from me when I drink alcohol, even when I’ve only had a little. I’m such a lightweight,” Lisa continued.

“Quit apologizing, but you’re right. I still need to drive home, so that’s why I’m not having any more to drink after this,” Kennex remarked. 

“Let me call you a cab. Or we can share one if you’d prefer,” Lisa suggested after they had finished their drinks and paid the bartender.

“You paid for my drink so the least I can do is pay for a cab. Let’s go,” Kennex declared. 

“Where do you live?” asked Kennex outside the bar as Lisa hailed a cab with her phone.

“The 14th District. What about you?”

“I live in the 7th District. Why don’t we go to your place first?” Kennex said when the cab arrived. She nodded in agreement as they both got in the backseat. She gave the address to the driver, who was a DRN. Kennex knew the androids were now used for many different purposes, but he felt a little tense being driven by someone who looked exactly like Dorian. His thoughts were brought to a halt by Lisa’s hand on his knee.

“When we get there, would you like to come in for coffee or anything else?” she asked. 

He raised his eyebrows. Kennex hadn’t been with any woman since Anna because he wasn’t sure how they’d respond to his synthetic leg. Lisa wasn’t really his type, but his online dating profile hadn’t worked out so far and he sometimes doubted that Detective Stahl would ever do more than flirt with him. So why shouldn’t he accept Lisa’s proposition when he would be gone by the morning? They could fall into bed together and then go their own separate ways. He looked at her closely. Lisa wasn’t ugly but she did not possess extraordinary beauty. But being ordinary was all right, he thought. Even after the little time he had spent with her, he suspected Lisa wanted some distraction from her thoughts about her dead brother. He wouldn’t turn down the human connection after tracking down and destroying a homicidal robot, Kennex decided.

“I haven’t been with anyone in a while. But I’d like to go back to your place as long as you don’t expect me to be there to make breakfast tomorrow. I’m not a good cook,” he clarified.

“You don’t have to stay all night. Besides, I have an early shift at work tomorrow so I’ll be up around 5 in the morning,” she told him.

“Where do you work?”

“I’m a pharmacy assistant at St Mary’s Hospital.”

“Do you mind if I verify that?” Kennex asked as he pulled his phone out his pocket.

“Go ahead,” she allowed.

It didn’t take him long to find Lisa’s picture on the online personnel database of the hospital. A quick glance at her confirmed that picture matched the woman who currently sat beside him. According to her ID, Lisa had attended City College as a pharmacy technician. He looked through their list of graduates and found out that she had graduated five years ago. Next, he checked the police database. Lisa’s criminal record was clean and she did currently live in the 14th District. It didn’t take much more digging to discover that her brother Peter Lee had been a sergeant in the 11th District. Peter had died when and where Lisa had mentioned, on the 2nd day of the XRN incident on Green Street. 

‘At least Lisa hasn’t lied to me so far. That’s promising,’ he thought. Kennex internally winced. It seemed he couldn’t turn off being a cop even when he was off duty. But if his increased wariness since waking up from his coma meant he avoided the mistakes he had made with Anna, his caution would have been worth it. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and fell into silence. Lisa didn’t say anything more until they had approached her apartment. Kennex paid the cab driver then they entered the building.

“The security for this building requires a mandatory DNA scan for all residents and their guests when they enter and leave,” Lisa told Kennex as she motioned toward the burly security guard who approached them from behind a desk. First Lisa and then Kennex pressed their hand to the DNA reader before they made their way to the elevators. Given how lax he had seen the security at many crime scenes, Kennex didn’t think it was a bad idea to keep a more tamper-proof record of visitors compared to a logbook that could be easily altered with an electronic pen. Electronic paper always showed traces of being altered, but it was still something he had seen a few times at a business or a large apartment building like this one.

Soon after they entered her apartment on the 12th floor, Kennex felt something rub up against his ankles. He looked down to see a brown tabby cat look up at him with large eyes. He grimaced, which Lisa saw.

“You don’t like cats?” she asked.

“No, I’m allergic to them,” he declared as the cat meowed at him for his lack of attention.

“I see. Let me put him in the den,” Lisa said. To his relief, she picked up the cat and walked off with him further inside the apartment. 

While Lisa was busy with her cat, Kennex took a look around. Her living room in front of him contained a white glass table with a video caller on one end in front of a grey couch. Against the other walls of the room were a tidy series of bookcases with mementos and framed photos displayed. He wandered over to look at them. While the pictures weren’t remarkable, the mementos told him that Lisa liked to travel. Some objects were souvenirs that he could identify the origins of, but some other mementos seemed quite exotic. Lisa appeared beside him before he could examine them any further.

“John, I have some allergy medication here if you need it. Please take a pill from the other bottle too,” she requested as she held out two pill bottles. He nodded as he recognized the labels of both bottles. The first bottle was an antihistamine and the second bottle contained a recently patented medication that had been dubbed the male birth control pill. Kennex dry swallowed one pill from each bottle then handed then back to her. Lisa set the bottles aside on the table then turned back to face him.

“I’m on birth control and my last STI testing was clean. What about yours?”

“My last STI testing was clean,” Kennex informed Lisa. Once he’d woken up from his coma after the ambush, the hospital had done a wide variety of tests on him. He didn’t remember them all, but that particular one had been very memorable.

“Good. To be frank, it’s been a while for me. Where would you like to start?” Lisa asked as she clasped her hands together. Her nervousness somehow made her more appealing to Kennex. He was a little nervous himself but didn’t let it show.

“Where’s the bedroom?” he asked.

“Follow me,” she said. He did so and closed the bedroom door behind them. Lisa turned on the light. A moment later Kennex gently pulled her against him and kissed her. He felt himself gradually respond to the press of her slender body against his own. Lisa was a good kisser, Kennex thought as their tongues met.

As his hands went to unbutton her blouse, he moved his mouth down her neck. Her hands pushed his jacket to the floor. His mouth moved to her collarbone as he removed her blouse. He pulled away enough to aid her in removing his shirt, undershirt, and gun holster. He stepped back slightly to make it easier to remove the rest of his clothes and his shoes. Lisa also undressed. 

Once they were both nude, Kennex allowed Lisa to take his hand and lead him to the bed. Lisa lay down on the bed as he knelt between her legs. His hands traced the curves of her body from her shoulders to her knees. She opened her legs wider and placed her hands on his shoulders. Kennex kissed up both of her thighs then moved his mouth between them. She tasted great, Kennex thought. Her vocal reaction to him fuelled his own desire. He continued until Lisa orgasmed with a low sigh. Once she sank back onto the bed, her hands moved from his shoulders to his jaw.

“Get up here,” she gasped. He moved closer to kiss her. Two kisses later, Lisa pushed on his chest with both hands. He rolled over onto his back. She moved to straddle his hips. Kennex placed both hands on her waist and bent his knees as she moved down onto him. As her hands grasped his arms, they settled into a slow rhythm. He moved one hand between her legs. Soon he began to thrust faster. Lisa moved her hands to stroke her nipples. He moved a hand to the small of her back and changed the angle of their bodies as they rocked together with urgency. 

Lisa moaned when she climaxed, which set off his own orgasm. Once they had both stilled, Lisa pulled away from him. They turned to face each other. Kennex pulled her against him as Lisa laid her head on his chest and her arms on his torso. They fell into silence which Kennex appreciated. He wasn’t a fan of pillow talk after Anna, but it was nice to hold a woman close, he thought.

He knew that Lisa must have noticed his synthetic leg earlier as they walked to the bed, but she hadn’t said anything about it. Maybe with all the sick people she saw at work, she simply saw his synthetic leg as another medical device. Kennex had told Dorian earlier that the leg was growing on him, which was true. He no longer resented having to wear it and he was grateful the leg allowed him to be a cop again. But it would always be a reminder of the 11 men that had died in the inSyndicate raid. Their deaths wouldn’t be resolved in his mind until all the members of inSyndicate had been caught. He didn’t want to kill Anna, but to see her locked in the cubes for the rest of her life would give him a great deal of satisfaction. Speaking of his leg, he probably didn’t need to charge it just yet. There was enough time for round two with Lisa before he left. But first, he would rest. Kennex closed his eyes and dozed. He was not used to sleeping on a bed that wasn’t his own and years of being a cop meant he rarely slept deeply.

Sometime later, Kennex opened his eyes and looked down when he felt Lisa’s mouth kissing his shoulders. Her mouth gradually moved down his torso. He gasped at her tongue on his nipples. She didn’t linger there as her hands stroked down to his hips. A moment later her mouth moved between his legs. Kennex placed a hand on her head and allowed Lisa to continue arousing him until he was fully hard. He wanted to be inside her again, so he pulled her mouth away from his shaft and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Lisa turned onto her back and spread her legs wide. Kennex placed both hands on her thighs and slowly entered her. As he moved forward, his forearms came to rest on either side of her head. Lisa wrapped her arms and legs around him. A moment later he began to thrust. He savoured every sensation from the shape of her breasts against his chest, the weight of her legs around his waist, the press of her hands into his back, and the wetness where they were joined together. Kennex lost track of time as they continued to move together. Increasingly he fought against the desire to thrust faster. Lisa was no sex bot who had been programmed to be compliant. He wouldn’t be selfish, he thought.

Her firm caress of his ass swept away the last of his control. Kennex gasped as he shook with the intensity of his orgasm. When he came to his senses again, he pulled away from Lisa slightly before he moved two fingers inside her and slid his thumb upwards into her wetness. A moment later his mouth enclosed a nipple. Lisa gasped and began to rock her hips to meet his hand. Soon she trembled as she orgasmed. Once she was sated, he wiped his hand on the sheet as Lisa relaxed into the bed. Their eyes met.

“I have to go now, but before I do I wanted to thank you, Lisa,” Kennex said.

“It was my pleasure. Take care of yourself, John,” she replied. Their lips met in a final kiss. Once they separated she smiled at him. He tentatively returned it. Lisa pulled up the blanket on the bed around her body and closed her eyes.

Once Lisa had fallen asleep, Kennex slowly got out of the bed. He grabbed his clothes, gun holster, and shoes from the floor. He turned off the bedroom light before he quietly closed the door behind him. It didn’t take him long to find the restroom where he used the toilet then got dressed. Kennex left the building rapidly. He only stopped at the front desk to scan his hand on the DNA reader on the way out of the building. The weather was mild despite the late hour, so he decided to walk the two blocks to the nearest train station. Once he was back in front of McQuaid’s, Kennex got in his car and drove to his place.

Tomorrow Dorian would likely tease him about not being backed up, but Kennex would shut him up by threatening to toss him over the Wall. Kennex had enjoyed himself tonight and he knew Lisa had too, but nothing more would come of it. Somewhere out there was the right woman for him. ‘Maybe they would never meet but only time would tell,’ he thought.


End file.
